


Anatomy 101

by adrykomclexakru



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, PWP, Smut, no plot but a little educational i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 12:58:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18917509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adrykomclexakru/pseuds/adrykomclexakru
Summary: Clarke is having trouble studying for her anatomy finals, Lexa opens her some help... Turns out she's a very hands-on teacher.





	Anatomy 101

**Author's Note:**

> Alright... I'm sorry for any mistakes, posting this from my phone.
> 
> ... This is my first time writing a PWP so just... be gentle... Also I feel like I should hide under a rock or something, I'm at my aunt's house and there's a portrait of Jesus judging me....

“Aren’t you supposed to be in class?” Lexa asked as she walked in, closing the door behind her and placing her backpack on the bed.

“Yes, anatomy, but we have this big test coming up and the teacher doesn’t care about attendance, he cares about test results and that we do our presentation, I have done mine, so all that’s left is to pass the exam, so I decided to skip to study,” Clarke explained, Lexa didn’t understand the point of skipping a class to study for said class, so she just shrugged and went to retrieve her laptop from her bag she had her own studying and an assignment to work on.

Clarke sighed for what seemed like the hundredth time since Lexa had walked into their dorm and it was getting on her nerves.

“Ok, what’s wrong with you?” She finally asked closing her laptop and sitting on her bed, staring at the girl on the bed in front of hers.

“Nothing, I’ve been studying for hours and nothing sticks. I’m gonna fail.” Clarke sighed out again and Lexa shook her head.

“No, you won’t, you gotta have more confidence in yourself Clarke and…” Clarke decided to be rude and ignore her attempt at being a good and supportive roommate/fuck buddy and sighed once again before slumping down, head buried inside the book.

Lexa was fed up and she walked to Clarke’s bed taking the book, Clarke’s head crashing against her mattress and she huffed her protest.

“I was using that,” Clarke said, voice muffled by the sheets.

“Not anymore, we’re changing tactics, get up,” Lexa ordered, and Clarke frowned but did as was asked, she was desperate.

“What will the test be about?” Lexa asked as she took a step back to look at Clarke.

“Everything.” She huffed out with a whine.

 

Lexa smirked, her hand cradling the back of Clarke’s neck and pulled her closer, leaning forward slowly giving Clarke time to protest if she wanted to but the blonde was frustrated, and she could use the distraction and the release, so she closed the gap between them.

Lexa smiled against Clarke’s lips, she could feel her relaxing in her arms, she pulled Clarke closer, biting her bottom lip, she knew Clarke had a biting kink, either biting or getting bit and sure enough Clarke moaned her approval, she kissed her way down, letting her teeth graze Clarke’s chin and then her jaw, before continuing her way down her neck, biting and sucking and soothing with her tongue.

Lexa pulled away once she realized Clarke was panting hard, her hands clutching onto her shirt and she couldn’t help but smirk as Clarke leaned forward, eyes still closed, but she held her back.

“Let’s start inside out…” She whispered and moved her hands to Clarke’s face, cupping her cheeks before running her index finger softly over Clarke’s brow. “What’s the name of the bone here?” She asked, and Clarke opened her eyes, blinking a couple of times as she tried to make sense of what was happening.

“Frontal…” Clarke said, voice a lot huskier than usual.

Lexa’s hands moved, thumbs running over Clarke’s cheekbones.

“Zygomatic…” Clarke provided, and Lexa never knew medical terms could sound so sexy, her thumbs running up towards Clarke’s temples. “Sphenoid and temporal.” She said groaning her approval as Lexa raked her short nails over her scalp as she made her way to the back of her head. “Occipital…” She supplied, and Lexa smiled.

Lexa decided to change her approach a little and leaned forward, kissing Clarke’s upper lip before moving to run her tongue over Clarke’s jaw.

“Maxillary… Mandible.” She breathed out and Lexa smirked as she took hold of Clarke’s hips and turned her around, kissing from the base of her head to the base of her neck making Clarke shiver, her legs spreading unconsciously as she leaned back, pressing against Lexa’s front.

“Cervicals… One through seven.” Clarke panted, and Lexa pushed her away, her hands taking hold of her shirt and pulling it off throwing it carelessly somewhere over her shoulder.

Lexa placed her hand on Clarke’s neck and moved it to her shoulders, softly kneading and running her thumbs over the back of her shoulders.

“Scapula.” Clarke moaned her approval and Lexa pressed a kiss to the point where shoulder met neck as her hands wrapped around Clarke’s stomach and then moved them up and under her bra, pinching the already hardened nipples making Clarke’s knee buckle. “There’re no bones there.” Clarke commented, and Lexa chuckled, moving her hands out of Clarke’s bra, smirking at the protesting whine and kissed her way down Clarke’s spine until she was on her knees, the hands that were perched on Clarke’s hips moving taking hold of the hem of her yoga pants and tugging them down.

“Thoracic vertebrae… T-one through twelve.” Clarke replied as she stepped out of her pants, throwing back her head as Lexa kissed her way down her lower back. “Lumbar vertebrae, L-one through five.” She said, her hands moving on top of Lexa’s on her hips, desperate to try and steady herself.

Lexa guided her to turn around to face her, smirking as she saw, from her position kneeling in front of Clarke, the damp spot on Clarke’s underwear.

Clarke threaded her fingers through Lexa’s hair and pushed her forward, but Lexa resisted looking at her with a raised eyebrow “We’re studying.”

“No, you’re teasing.” Clarke huffed out and Lexa chuckled, leaned forward and ran her tongue over the wet patch on Clarke’s panties, her tongue grazing Clarke’s clit making her knees buckle, her hands clutching Lexa’s shoulders for support.

“No, that was teasing,” Lexa replied with a playful smirk and Clarke wanted to kiss it. “I’ll be nice though, you’ll get an orgasm once we’re done with bones, one for muscles and one for nerves,” Lexa said, her hands running up and down Clarke’s trembling legs.

“You’re forgetting the circulatory system.” Clarke pointed out and Lexa chuckled, honestly, she knew enough about bones and muscles and a couple of nerves, but Clarke could be bullshitting her way through it and Lexa wouldn’t exactly know the difference.

“And an orgasm once we’re done with the circulatory system.” She conceded, and Clarke raised an eyebrow, a knowing smirk playing on her lips.

“For nerves and circulatory, I’m gonna do you.” She replied, and Lexa shrugged her agreement.

“Now, where were we?” She asked as she pulled Clarke closer, her thumbs hooking on Clarke’s underwear and pulling it down, Clarke stepped out of them and kicked them away. Lexa tried to stand up, but Clarke held her down by pushing on her shoulders to keep her down.

Clarke ran her thumbs over Lexa’s collarbone. “Clavicle…” Her hands moved to Lexa’s arms. “Humerus…. Radius, ulna.” She said as her hands reached Lexa’s own that was still resting on her hips and pulled them off. “Carpals, Metacarpals, phalanges.” She said as she ran her thumbs on the back of Lexa’s hands, from her wrist to her fingers, pulling up her hand and sucking her middle finger down to her knuckle, Lexa gasped and moaned in reply before Clarke pulled away.

Clarke guided her hands back on her waist and guided them up her sides and then the center of her chest. “False ribs, true ribs, sternum…” She trailed off as she finally rested Lexa’s hands on her boobs and squeezed, Clarke’s hips jerking against air as Lexa took over and pinched her nipples, Lexa tried to move her hands, but Clarke held them there.

“There are no bones there, Clarke,” Lexa whispered teasingly but Clarke just groaned in reply as she squeezed Lexa’s hands again.

Lexa leaned forward and grazed Clarke’s hip bone with her teeth.

“Illiac crest.” She whimpered. “Ilium…” She moaned as Lexa kissed her way down and then groaned in protest when Lexa pulled back one of her hands, she rested it on the back of her thigh and squeezed. “Femur, patella, fibula, tibia, tarsals, metatarsals, phalanges… Just get the fucking on with it Lexa!” She groaned but it turned into a moan as Lexa pulled up her leg, resting her thigh on her shoulder before running her tongue through Clarke’s soaking folds.

Clarke’s knee buckled, and she fell backward onto her bed, pulling Lexa with her by the hand still trapped against her boob and her free hand threaded on Lexa’s hair guiding her towards where she needed her the most, she didn’t even care about her head knocking against the wall.

Lexa repeated the motion, her arm circling Clarke’s thigh over her shoulder as she used her hand to open Clarke’s folds, pressing the flat of her tongue against her clit before flicking it with the tip of her tongue.

“Fuck…” Clarke moaned back arching as Lexa’s tongue licked the length of her and sucking on her clit before pushing her tongue inside Clarke, using her fingers to rub, flick and pinch her clit as she fucked Clarke with her tongue and massaged Clarke’s breast with her other hand.

Lexa pulled her hand from Clarke’s breast, the blonde’s own hands taking its place massaging her breast. Lexa pulled back and Clarke’s whimper of protest was replaced by a loud curse and her name as Lexa pushed her middle and ring finger inside her, curling them as she pulled them out before pushing them in again.

Clarke could feel her muscles tightening as her orgasm built and the moment Lexa sucked on her clit as her fingers curled inside her, her orgasm exploded, Lexa’s name falling from her lips loudly, her toes curling and back arching, Lexa kept up the movements of her fingers, lapping at Clarke’s juice as she rode out her orgasm.

**Author's Note:**

> For those who have read NSoSC, you know I was in med school for a while before dropping out (It wasn't for me) but let's just say this is based on a... study session of my own with a classmate.


End file.
